There have been apparatuses suggested for assisting driving of a vehicle by collecting information about driving of vehicles, determining situations, providing information to the driver, and controlling operation of the vehicle. For example, according to Patent Document 1, an emotion of a driver is estimated by combining changes in the biological conditions (such as the heart rate, blood pressure, and respiration) of the driver with changes in the vehicle conditions (such as the condition of driving by the driver, the existence/nonexistence of an object in the surrounding area, and contact with an object in the surrounding area). In this manner, the state of mind of the driver is determined holistically. Further, there has been a suggestion for performing appropriate automatic control by feeding a result of emotion estimation back to determination on the conditions of the vehicle and recognizing the conditions of the vehicle in greater detail.